Unexpected Love
by fikesgirl
Summary: Kagome is the lady of the north.Sesshomaru is the lord of the west.They have to deal with eachother when Kagome has to mate with Inuyasha,sesshomaru's yonger brother.Go in side and read more. R&R.SESSKAG pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic I hope you like it please don't flame to bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own any one off inuyasha. Though I want to I don't

Chapter 1

Kagome, an Inu youkai, is the daughter of the Lord of the north. She was in the forest walking to the western lord's castle. She needed to see the arrogant lord sesshomaru. She sighed as she neared the castle. Her hand maid and best friend Sango walked with her. "Sango… why are we coming out here again?" She asked as she cradled shippo's sleeping from closer to her.

Sango looked up at Kagome "You need to make and sign that treaty and get to know you mate to be." She answered nudging her a little smiling.

"Oh… right" She said sighing. They walked through the castle gates She looked around in awe. She snapped out of it and continued to walk in. Sango followed looking around. Kagome walked toward the door and then stopped she turned to look at where the sound of a sword cutting through air was coming from. She smirked and walked toward the sound. It was coming from the dojo. She stopped and looked in. She saw shirtless sesshomaru practicing. She opened the door more and leaned against the frame.

Sesshomaru stopped as he smelt lavender and sandalwood. He growled and turned around to face kagome. "You're early." He said.

"Well I wanted to get the treaty over with so I can bond with my soon to be mate." She said smirking.

Sesshomaru growled and walked out past her. Kagome turned and followed. Sango behind kagome. They walked inside. Sesshomaru stopped a servant "Show lady kagome to her room." He said.

The servant nodded and did as they where told and lead the way. Kagome and Sango followed. When at the room kagome walked in. There was a door leading to a bathing chamber. In the chamber there was another door that led the way to sango's room. In Kagome's room there was a canopy bed with black silk curtains around the sides. There where black silk sheets and silk comforter. The walls where also black with silver tinting. On the wall across from the bed there was a wardrobe.

Sango's room was just like kagome's except it was red.

Kagome placed shippo on her bed. She walked out on to the balcony. Sango walked out after kagome. "Are you ok?" She asked

Kagome smiled and nodded "Yeah. Just a little tired." She answered.

Sango frowned and nodded and walked off into her room.

Kagome looked down at the gardens. She put up a barrier and jumped down and walked into them. She found a place and mediated.

Sesshomaru was in his study getting the treaty ready. '_The quicker I get this over with her she'll leave to go with my brother.'_ he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it please review. I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again I hope you liked the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inuyasha charters.

Chapter 2

It was around mid night when kagome walked back to her room. She walked through the door and sighed as she laid down. She fell asleep once her head touched the pillow.

When the sun rose kagome woke up and went into the bathing chambers. She took a bath then walked back into her room with a towel wrapped around her. She put on a black kimono that had gold rim. She walked down to the dining hall. When inside she saw inuyasha sitting down eating. She sat across from him. A servant walked out and placed food in front of her. She said her thanks and took a bit. She looked up at inuyasha "Hello inuyahsa." She said smiling.

Inuyasha smiled back "hello kagome. I'm going to walk though the gardens after this would you like to join me?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled. They finished breakfast then they both got up. Inuyasha walked with her till noon. At noon she said good bye and walked up to sesshomaru's study. She knocked twice and then entered "lets get this over with I want to do back and talk with inuyasha." She said sitting across from sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked up and raise an eyebrow. He pulled out the documents. That she needed to sign.

Kagome looked them over carefully. When done she signed then got up and left. Before she left Sesshomru told her to wait. She turned and looked at him.

"Kagome what you might see will disappoint you so be careful." He said then turned and looked out the window.

Kagome shrugged it off then left. She went to go find Inuyasha. She followed his sent to his room the door was just about closed but still open. She walked to it opening it a little more. She looked in to find him on top of a miko that smelt of dirt, ash, and death. She gasped and ran off to her room. She walked in and got all her things together.

Sango walked in and looked at what she was doing "Are we leavening?" she asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Why? Don't you need to bond with Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Screw Inuyasha." Kagome yelled finishing up.

Sango nodded and went to her own room and packed. When they where both ready the headed out.

Out side Inuyahsa was saying good bye to the miko. He saw kagome leavening and tried to stop her. She kept pushing him out of her way.

"Kagome where are you going?" he asked.

"Like you care." She said finally getting past the gates.

Inuyasha stood there watching as she disappeared into the forest. Sango and shippo ran to catch up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it I hope you liked it. Bye


	3. Author's Note

Hello,

Well it has been awhile now hasn't it? And I truly am sorry about that. Umm I just wanted to let everyone know I will be updating. Well that is ya'll think I should. Ah any way I believe I need a beta reader, because well my grammar and spelling suck when I'm writing. I really don't think when I write and when I look back if my spelling and grammar check do not catch it neither do I. So yeah if interested please email me. I will be posting a new story soon I just need to type it up so look out for that, another reason I need a beta. Okay then bye I guess.

fikesgirl.


End file.
